Samus Aran
Para ver sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Samus (SSB), Samus (SSBM) y Samus (SSBB). :Para ver a Samus sin su traje de poder, véase Samus Zero. Samus Aran (''サムス・アラン Samusu Aran'') es la protagonista de los juegos de la [[Metroid (universo)|serie Metroid]]. Ella es una cazarrecompensas que ocasionalmente ayuda a la Federación Galáctica en su batalla contra los Piratas Espaciales. Samus Aran aparece en los tres juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Perfil [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Zero Mission.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Samus Aran hizo su primera aparición en el videojuego Metroid, lanzado en 1986 para el Nintendo Entertainment System. Todo material relacionado al juego, incluso el manual de instrucciones, se refería a Samus como un hombre para ocultar el hecho de que era una mujer y así darle una sorpresa a los jugadores al completar el juego. Aunque se cree comúnmente que su creador es Gunpei Yokoi, los conceptos originales de Metroid en realidad fueron diseñados por Makoto Kanoh y Hiroji Kiyotake. Metroid: Zero Mission, un remake de Metroid para el Game Boy Advance, revelaría más detalles sobre su pasado: Samus nació en la colonia espacial K-2L, y sus padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía 3 años de edad a manos de Ridley, líder de los Piratas Espaciales. Al ser encontrada por los Chozo, estos la llevaron a Zebes para criarla, infundiéndole con su ADN para que pueda sobrevivir en dicho planeta. Durante su infancia y adolescencia, Samus entrenó con los Chozo, y estos le dieron un traje altamente especializado, tras lo cual, luego de un tiempo, abandonó el planeta para convertirse en cazarrecompensas. En Metroid, Samus estaba cumpliendo una misión en el Planeta Zebes, la cual consistía en detener a los Piratas Espaciales, quienes intentaron usar una nueva especie llamada Metroide con fines bélicos. Samus destruye al Cerebro Madre, computadora responsable del manejo del ecosistema Zebesiano y líder de los Piratas, cumpliendo dicha misión de forma exitosa. Zero Mission revelaría que luego de estos acontecimientos, Samus fue atacada por el resto de los Piratas, dejándola varada en Zebes una vez más. Viéndose sin su Traje, Samus debía restaurarle, consiguiendo su más característico Traje de Poder, y logrando escapar. [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] La sub-serie Prime explora eventos que toman lugar luego de estos acontecimientos. En Metroid Prime, Samus recibe una señal de auxilio por parte de una misteriosa nave, la cual había sido tomada por los Piratas Espaciales en su intento de estudiar una peligrosa sustancia llamada Phazon. En su travesía en la nave, Samus se reencuentra con Ridley, quien había sido reconstruido. Samus siguió el rastro de Ridley hasta el planeta Tallon IV, en donde se dio cuenta de que un meteorito había entrado al planeta hacía mucho tiempo, transformando a un inocente Metroide y erradicando a los Chozo. Samus buscó información en el planeta, encontrándose una vez más con Ridley y derrotándole una vez más. Tras encontrar al Metroide transformado, Samus lo enfrenta y le derrota, pero en un último intento de sobrevivir, roba el Traje Phazon, una de las mejoras del Traje de Poder. Samus abandona el planeta, sin darse cuenta de que el Metroide había sobrevivido. Metroid Prime Hunters toma lugar luego de estos eventos, y sería el primer juego en introducir otros cazarrecompensas aparte de Samus. Tras recibir un mensaje criptografiado, la Federación Galáctica envía a Samus Aran a descubrir el significado del mensaje, y destruir, o tomar control del objetivo del mismo. En su travesía, se entera de que hay otros cazarrecompensas, cada uno con sus propias motivaciones para conseguir "el poder máximo". Para ello, necesitarían encontrar ocho Octolitos, causando desconfianza en el grupo. En Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Samus es enviada al planeta Éter a buscar a un grupo de soldados desaparecidos. Tras llegar, se da cuenta de que el planeta se encuentra dividido en dos dimensiones: una de luz y una de oscuridad. Asistida por U-Mos, líder de los Luminarios, Samus recupera la energía perdida a manos de los Oscuros, habitantes de la dimensión paralela, Éter Oscuro. Encontrándose por una imitación suya en varias ocasiones, Samus logra completar su misión, pero no sería la última vez que vería a su copia. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption marca el final de la sub-serie Prime. Samus Oscura se había convertido en la líder de los Piratas Espaciales, y planeaba contaminar a toda la galaxia con Phazon. Atacando a Samus y otros tres cazarrecompensas, Rundas, Ghor, y Gandrayda, Samus Oscura logra contaminarles a todos, pero estos no presentaban los síntomas. Eventualmente, tres de ellos sucumben y Samus es forzada a asesinarles. Tras un último duelo contra Samus Oscura en Phaaze, el planeta de origen del Phazon, Samus logra vengar a sus compañeros y erradicar la sustancia del universo. [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Fusion.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid Fusion.]] En Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Samus es enviada a SR388, planeta hogar de los Metroides, para su completa erradicación debido a ser considerados demasiado peligrosos para existir. Samus cumple esta misión a cabalidad, incluso destruyendo a la Reina, pero poco después de esto, una última cría Metroide nace frente a Samus. Recordando como fue la única sobreviviente de la masacre a su hogar, Samus le perdona la vida y se lo lleva con ella en su nave. En Super Metroid, Samus intenta recuperar al "Pequeño", luego de que este fuera robado por los Piratas Espaciales en un ataque orquestado por Ridley. Viéndose obligada a retornar a Zebes y enfrentarse a viejos enemigos como Kraid, Samus por poco pierde la vida ante un Metroid gigante, salvándose debido a que era el Pequeño y este la reconoció a tiempo. Samus una vez más se enfrenta al Cerebro Madre, y cuando éste estaba cerca de la victoria, el Pequeño intervino y dio su vida para proteger a Samus. Al ver que el Pequeño le había dejado en posesión del Hiperrayo, Samus, sin nada que perder, destruye al Cerebro Madre de una vez por todas, y logra escapar a tiempo para evitar ser engullida por la autodestrucción de Zebes, cayendo en una depresión por no haber podido proteger a su "hijo". Metroid: Other M explora este aspecto de la personalidad de Samus. Tras recibir la señal conocida como "Llanto de bebé", Samus llega a la Nave Botella, un laboratorio abandonado por la Federación Galáctica. Tras llegar, se encuentra con su antiguo Comandante Intergaláctico, Adam Malkovich, y su equipo, enterándose de que la Nave Botella estaba creando armas en base a los Piratas Espaciales, pero que habían escapado, y que los restos del Pequeño extraídos del Traje de Samus fueron usados para crear más Metroides; para controlarlos, crearon una IA llamada MB, la cual al desarrollar sentimientos, abandonó el proyecto y traicionó a la tripulación. Al final, Adam se sacrifica para detener a los Metroides modificados, Samus destruye a la reina y MB es asesinada por la Federación Galáctica. Tras recuperar el casco de Adam, Samus escapa de la nave, la cual fue programada para una autodestrucción. Cronológicamente el último juego en la serie, Metroid Fusion narra como Samus fue infectada por un parásito llamado X mientras exploraba SR388 una vez más, por lo que tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia a los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox. Su Traje tuvo que ser removido quirúrgicamente debido a la profunda integración de este con su sistema nervioso, por lo que se le llegó a dar por muerta, hasta que alguien sugirió una cura: una vacuna con ADN Metroide. El resultado fue exitoso, salvando la vida de Samus y dándole la capacidad de absorber a los X, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole vulnerable a las debilidades de los Metroides. Tras ser asignada a investigar una explosión en la sala de cuarentena, eventualmente, la estación fue tomada por completo por los X, por lo que Samus debe erradicarlos, así como detener a su Traje infectado. Tras enterarse que el ADN del Pequeño era lo que le había salvado la vida, así como la fuente genética de un proyecto de clonación de Metroides, Samus decide cambiar el curso de la estación hacia SR388, en un intento de destruir tanto a los X en la misma como a los X en el planeta. Tras esto, Samus escapa de la estación, siendo ahora el último organismo con ADN Metroide. En Super Smash Bros. right|90px Samus hace su primera aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje inicial. Es una de los personajes pesados, aunque tiene una gran capacidad de salto. Su movimiento especial normal es su Disparo carga, el cual tiene diferente potencia según la cantidad de tiempo que se carga. Su movimiento especial hacia abajo son sus bombas, las cuales además de dañar a los oponentes, le permiten permanecer más tiempo en el aire e incluso volver al escenario. Su movimiento especial hacia arriba, Ataque Rodillo, le permite volver al escenario fácil y rápidamente, dañando a todo aquel se interponga. Sin embargo, Samus está en la última posición de la tier list, debido a sus lentos movimientos y falta de movimientos para dar K.O. Perfil de Samus (en inglés) :Samus Aran :Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people (chozo) which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe. :Works: ::*''Metroid'' (NES) ::*''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (GB) ::*''Super Metroid'' (SNES) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Samus hace nuevamente una aparición como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Conserva varios ataques del juego anterior, y ha ganado algunos nuevos. Como todos los veteranos, ha ganado un nuevo movimiento especial lateral en la forma del Misil, el cual hace que Samus dispare un misil que puede tener limitadas capacidades de seguimiento. Alternativamente, Samus puede disparar un Misil que no pueda seguir al oponente, pero que se mueva más rápido y tenga mucha más fuerza. Debido a sus varias mejoras, Samus ahora se encuentra en la 11ma. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Samus Aran :El nombre completo de esta cazarrecompensas intergaláctica es Samus Aran. Embutida en un traje de alta tecnología fabricado por los Chozos e inyectado con la sangre especial de esta raza, limpió el planeta Zebes de una invasión de Metroides. Samus es huérfana y la única superviviente de un ataque de los Piratas Espaciales que destruyó una Colonia Espacial llamada K-2L. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Samus Aran :This intergalactic bounty hunter's full name is Samus Aran. Clad in a Power Suit made by the Chozo race and infused with their enhanced blood, she cleared the planet Zebes of a Metroid infestation. Samus is an orphan, the sole survivor of a Space Pirate raid that destroyed an Earth colony named K-2L. :*''Metroid'' 08/89 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Samus regresa una vez más en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje inicial, con un diseño que toma elementos de los varios trajes que ha tenido a lo largo de sus aventuras. En términos de estilo de lucha, es idéntica a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee; sin embargo, gracias a su Smash Final, ha adquirido una nueva habilidad. Cuando su Láser Zero termina, el retroceso es tan fuerte que su traje se desmorona, quedando en su Traje Zero. Sin embargo, Samus ha perdido mucha de su potencia, tanto con sus ataques normales como con sus movimientos especiales, lo cual la relega a la 32da. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Samus :Samus Aran, la cazarrecompensas intergaláctica. Tras quedar huérfana a una edad muy temprana, fue acogida y criada por una raza extraterrestre conocida como los Chozo. El traje que lleva es fruto de su tecnología. Sus habilidades de combate sin igual, en combinación con su complexión atlética y su cañón, le han permitido superar un sinnúmero de misiones. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Inglés :Samus :The intergalactic bounty hunter named Samus Aran. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Enlaces externos *Samus Aran en Metroidover Véase también Categoría:Veteranos